


Sleepless Night

by PixieBelle



Series: Tom Hiddleston One Shots [3]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, On Set
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieBelle/pseuds/PixieBelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little bit of fluff with Daddy Tom, his wife and kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless Night

3am and I’m woken up again by the cries of a 3 month old baby, ‘This is getting ridiculous’ I grumble to myself. I keep trying to feed the baby and put him back down in the cradle next to our bed but every time his head touches the now cold sheets he wakes. I lay back down, the second my head hits the pillow it’s all out wailing again. ‘Ahh! For god’s sake just go to sleep!’ I’m getting so frustrated this is my third night without more than 2 hours uninterrupted sleep.  
‘Shhh!’ I hear Tom roll over to face me. ‘Just let him cry for a couple of minutes, he’ll settle down by himself.’  
‘No he won’t!’ I snap back. ‘He’ll wake up Molly!’  
‘You’ll wake up Molly, shouting at him!’ Tom replied referring to our 2 year old in the next bedroom.  
‘I’m sorry Tom but this has gone on for the last few nights and I’m just so tried. You know I don’t like raising my voice to either of them.’ I try to calm myself down.  
‘He’s fine, anyway I’m the one who has to get up in two hours to be on set for a 14 hour working day!’ Referring to his current job back on the set of the new Thor film which started filming the previous week leaving me alone with our two kids for the first time since our son was born.  
‘And what I do isn’t work? Looking after 2 kids by myself, no family to help me while you go off and play dress up?’ I try not to shout again and hold back the tears now welling up inside of me.  
‘I’m sorry babe…’ he grumbled getting out of bed. ‘I’ll go sleep on the sofa, watch the news for a bit, leave you two alone.’ His disappears into the hallway.  
Finally I get our son back to sleep.

Unsurprisingly I wake again to our son’s grumbles but this time sunlight is streaming through the windows! I look at the clock and its 8am. Ow my, this is a lay in! Yay! But I’m instantly wondering why wasn’t I woken up by our 2 year old? She always comes jumping into our bed around 7am. I pick up the baby who is madly sucking at his fists, ‘Yes, yes you can have some boob in a minute, let’s just go find your sister first!’ I tell him. 

Walking into the hallway there on our daughter’s door is a post-it note in Tom’s handwriting it reads: We have gone to set, see you there later x.  
Ow Tom I love you, I think to myself. I don’t imagine they were terribly happy about him bringing a toddler to set with him but for me he’s a lifesaver and I feel a million times better for those four hours of uninterrupted sleep.

Finally we make it onto set, this is the first time I’ve made it onto set but I know my way around from the previous film and there are lots of familiar faces all stopping to meet our new addition.  
I finally make it towards Tom’s trailer only to hear a voice shout at me ‘They’re in the food hall.’ I smile back ‘Thanks.’

I make it into the food hall and there sat on the floor in his full Loki costume is Tom, legs crossed colouring in pictures with our daughter who is shouting ‘No Daddy not like that!’ and Tom laughs at her ‘OK, I’m sorry darling.’ Waving his hands in the air as he hands over the crayon.  
I laugh at them and they both look up.

‘Mummy’s here!’ Molly shouts. Tom smiles at me, that beautiful smile of his which still makes me go weak. ‘Look Mummy.’ She points to the piggy tails in her hair.  
‘The make-up girls have been looking after her while I’m on set and they’ve had lots of fun dressing her up and doing her hair.’ He stands up and comes over to wrap us in a warm hug.  
‘Thank you for the sleep.’ I whisper as he holds us both to him.  
‘That’s OK, it’s the least I can do.’ He kisses us both.

‘What do you think of Daddy’s costume?’ I ask our daughter, this being the first time she would have seen him in person as Loki and truly understood it’s her Daddy. She begins to laugh. ‘Daddy looks funny and silly hair.’  
‘She had a little cry when she first saw me, but we’re all good now.’ He beams scooping her up in his arms.  
‘Again, thank you. I’ll take her home and leave you to work in peace.’  
‘OK.’ Tom looks a little sad but we’re no good on set, only a distraction. ‘By the way babe.’ He paused. ‘I’m proud of you, you’re doing a great job with our kids.’


End file.
